The Black Bard
by deaths lovely nightmare
Summary: This is the tail of the Black Bard, a famous poet and an infamous killer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey this is DLN here, this is an idea I have had brewing for a little bit. The collection of poems titled "Poems to the Moon" is a go along with this. Just so you know this will be in journal format. Well… enjoy.

7/14/1015

Well the war has ended. We lost. My name is Knight Bard; I served Nightmare Moon during the war, although if you are reading this then you will know me by a different name. The Black Bard, they called me, it was said my magic would destroy the land just by my walking upon it. I must admit my magic was strong but, that strong, no, no, I am weak, she needed me, she called out to me, and what did I do… I ran, I ran from the one I loved, because the night that once embraced us had died, it just took me too long to see that I guess. I hope she doesn't hate me, I can only hope she won't see me as a coward, as a monster.

You know it is said that we were only pardoned by Celestia because it was thought that we were under the influence of "black magic", unfortunately though for me the Princess is far too smart to think that. You see black magic will only make you do what you want to do. In other words, if you didn't want to do something, black magic will only make you go so far.

As for my crimes against Ponydom, I have been locked away in my manor here in trottingham, where, according to Celestia, I will remain till the end of time; only once every five years will I be allowed to walk among my fellow ponies.

8/14/1015

One month it has been, and already I feel my mind slipping; I have started to write poetry to take my mind off of this hellish punishment.

I have come to the conclusion that it is in fact impossible for me to die. You see for three weeks I have jumped from the top of the fourth floor to the bottom of the first, only to awake in my bed the next morning. I shall see to what extent this goes later, for now I feel the need to eat.

The next five years seem to be the same as the last, him attempting to kill himself with poisons, and magic to no avail, so I shall just skip to the time of his first walk among the public.

7/10/1020

Oh my, I must say I have had so much fun today. You see the Princess upheld her word, and let me roam the streets, although many of the ponies I saw avoided me, sadly I fear I will be remembered only for my acts during the war, though if that is all I shall be remembered for than I believe I shall live up to this, this, title they have given me. Yes, yes, that's it. In five years' time I shall make sure they never forget, the Black Bard…

I shuttered to think that I once fought side by side with such a pony, although I also fear that I am the cause of this state of madness. I can only hope that he will hurt nopony.

7/19/1020

Yes, I am now up to a hundred poems in my book, I must say I have quite the talent for this.

Over the past nine days I have started to think, this world, this "perfect world" the Princess so desires must come at a cost, and this cost will be paid in the blood of the very ponies that shun me, yes, I have decided that upon my next release I shall bathe in blood.

I am sorry for the sloppy writing my head has not felt quite right since my last attempt to take my life, it seems that no matter what I do I just cannot escape from this hellish nightmare, but to what end might I come, one might ask, for next we meet, I shall be reborn in the blood of the innocent.

But then what is innocents, is it that fleeting thought of one's own contion trying to say you have wronged no one by your actions, or perhaps the one who is truly innocent is the one who has not yet found there true calling, maybe, just maybe, we all lose our innocents after we gain knowlge of the true world.

Then again I must be mad to think that this will ever see the light of day… no not the light of day, the day is evil, the light of the Moon, yes, that's it, the light of our Moon.

But rely I must get going, you see there is just so much to do, and only five years to do it. I fear I will not have much time to waste on hopes and dreams, as children do, for five years' time, this world shall be MINE.

As she stared at the journal of one of her most trusted friends, Luna felt sick to her stomach, for surly she had not created a killer.

A/n: yay, this is the first chapter, yes I know it is riddled with grammar mistakes, this is on purpose, for Black Bard is going mad, that and he doesn't feel that anyone would read his journal , and why bother fixing something that will never see the light of day. Anyway tell next time, have a good life.


	2. Chapter 2

Huh, has it been five years already, no matter. Today I shall break free of this prison I have been held captive in. You see I have found a spell that will allow me to break free of this hell, but it will cost me my horn. I should still be able to use magic, but I am not sure as of yet, no matter soon I shall be free to once again wander this world.

Well my spell seems to work and as predicted I have lost part of my horn. The town I once called home now lies in rune blood stains my coat and I feel my spine shiver as I taste the blood of those I have slaughtered. I am sure they will rebuild in time, but they shall never forget the one who's rage they brought upon them. As for now I feel like wandering I shall write when the mood strikes me, tell than, Jube mater luna risu super vos cum amore.

For two years I have roamed, the damned Sun has made me a wanted criminal. I have heard tails of a mare who lives among the wolves in the Bad Lands. They say that any curse may be lifted there; I shall go to see if this is true, and if so I shall die with grace.

It has been three months since I last saw another pony; I have come to the conclusion that I have reached my destination. You see, about four months ago I heard tell of a mare, who lives among the beast and spirits of the Bad Lands, she is said to have been raised by the old Gods. They are said to take the form of giant animals, taller than the royal palace and able to kill those who intrude in their land.

It has been two days and I fear that I have stumbled upon a sacred place; the water is pure and full of magic. As I look around I spot what looks like a pack of wolves… and a young pony, she is beautiful. As a noise pulled my attention away, she left.

Month five, she has found me, the mare with the wolves. She, she wishes to know my name, I, I, I, don't know, I don't know anymore. Who, What am I? What have I become? I see their faces when I sleep now, those that I have killed, they haunt me, they won't go away. WHO AM I, am I Knights Bard, OR that, that, MONSTER.

She found me; she said I was trying to kill myself again. I looked at the journal and can't make heads or tails of the last two weeks. I must be mad; I must not forget who I am. I MUST LIVE!

Where am I, what, what happened? I swear I could see her, she was crying. When did I lose my life? I don't even know what year it is anymore. I remember wandering through the Bad Lands; after that nothing. How did I get here? I can hear singing; it's so beautiful, like a goddess, like her. I can only catch a few of the verses.

In the white light I am calm

Yet peculiarly cold

Silent slumber and wide awake

Lord have mercy on my soul

Show me how it feels to be alive

Let us find a place where we can hide

Pale moon wander, I'm wide awake

I am the hole in your broken heart

I am the reason we all depart

It is makes me wish for my life; for this nightmare to end so I can just wake up. Suddenly I catch myself singing with her.

Life in slow review

I see it with my eyes

Deeper down and farther back

The storm reveals a hidden track

The sun is coming through

Down by a lake as a child without a fear

When a mother's warm embrace

Made a haven in the maze

Those were the moments

And these were my days

I desired to see where I am at, as I wander I find I have managed to find my way to the Drifting Islas. They are stunning, however; I need to find a way back, I must have been gone for years. I wish to see the mare with the wolves; she was gorgeous and so kind to one as damned as I, perhaps Luna will have returned… who am I kidding; one thousand years could not have passed so quickly; I fear I will never see her, or feel the cool night breezes she brought to us. I wander for days till I come upon a sacred place, and I see her for the first time. She is singing, just like when I first awoke; I must speak to her.

**A/n: I am back, a few things here. First, **_**Jube mater luna risu super vos cum amore **_**is Latin for "May the mother moon smile upon you with love." Second, the song near the ending is not mine, it belongs to a band called **_**Kamelot **_**from there album **_**Poetry for the Poisoned**_**. Finally, I have a Tumblr for this OC, here is the link askblackbard tumblr com**


End file.
